


The Wolf in Black

by Creative_Spirit615



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A lot of foreplay, Blood/knifeplay, Choking Kink, Dirty Talk, Exposition before porn starts, F/M, Going to ignore the ending of it too, He denies your love, He gets mad at you a lot, Kylo fucks then leaves, Kylo is a bitch and I love him, Kylo is his usual guarded self, Kylo isn’t into that, Lots of meaningless description, Me living out my personal fantasies, Mostly porn, No use of the word orbs, Porn With Plot, Reader can also be a bitch cause she needs affection, Sexual Humilitation, She’s not going to get it, Some twists and surprises along the way, Submissive! reader, Takes place before TROS, This character is just me, Training Room Sex, Vaginal Fingering, You actually like the First Order, a lot of it, delayed gratification, denied orgasms, drawn out orgasms, hatefucking, slight BDSM, twisted happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Spirit615/pseuds/Creative_Spirit615
Summary: You ran away. From your family, your friends, and most importantly, the Resistance. Peace for the galaxy was not a valid option and the war had taken enough from you; you needed to be on the winning side. Drawn to the First Order and their ideals, you believe this is going to be an easy road; training and rising in the ranks as an officer. However, the newly appointed Supreme Leader has other ideas in mind. He wants you to prove your loyalties in other areas, and they may land you in some hot water.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. New Beginnings and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fic so go easy on me if I mess up some of the lore. I’m totally ignoring like half of TROS because yikes. But let me know what y’all think, leave a comment and tear it to pieces if you want. But I hope you enjoy my smutty personal fantasies with the one and only Supreme Leader.

The sudden swipe of wind almost knocked you off your feet, the cold air stinging your skin through the flimsy jacket that hung over your shoulders. Speeders and small hovering crafts whisked by, the acrid stench of fumes pricking your nose, causing it to wrinkle in distaste. Corellia was known for it’s pollution and overabundance of people and machinery, every nook and cranny of the city filled to the brim. It was overwhelming. Towering metal buildings rose high into the sky, jutting through the grey clouds that seemed to seep the joy out of everything. The sun rarely shown; most days were filled with a light mist which was annoying to say the least. Coldness crowded every alleyway and street; the chill sticking to your skin and making the flesh rise in small bumps. For a while it seemed that you would be stuck on this forsaken waste of a planet forever; selling weapons along with your parents and siblings. The war continued to rage and everyone had a say in which side would rise out of the blood and ashes.

Most on Corellia tried to remain neutral, getting by as arm’s dealers and lowly merchants; a few credits here and there to make it to the next rotation. However, there were those who supported the supposed ‘winning’ side, their whispers few and far between. Small groups huddled in the crevices of alleys, voices hushing every time a patrol or speeder drove by. It was pathetic, their pointless devotion to a small band of rebels whose moral code outweighed their superiority. Your parents included. They believed endlessly in the Resistance and their supposed ideals, no matter how misguided they were. Just like the Jedi before them, they refused to seek true power and focused solely on prosperity for the people, not equality. Believing in an all powerful Force and refusing to acknowledge that their own system was corrupt.

Their ‘peace’ brought destruction and gave way for the Empire to rise and wipe out countless systems. Their ‘light’ shadowed by darkness from the very beginning, even when they couldn’t look past their own selfish interests.

You clutched the grey material tightly around your frame, your nails prickling the soft flesh of your forearms. A small ding sounded from your commlink and you removed it from your hip, the small red button blinking repeatedly. A husky voice broke through and gave you a set of coordinates, the signal was faint and crackling but you knew where you were going.

Looking back over your shoulder at the small road that led to your house and family, you thought about what this would mean to them. How your mother would likely weep and blame herself for your twisted ideals and foolishness and how your father would stare blankly at the wall, hoping the ship you were getting on burst into flames as it careened towards the vastness of space. Your siblings would be confused but otherwise unfazed, you were not home enough to forge a strong bond anyways. You had maybe two good friends at most and they only needed you for jobs and an extra credit for a mixer at the local cantina.

With your mind made up, you walked in the direction of the nearest junk yard; your ship awaited.

“Listen, I don’t have time to negotiate anymore Kraz. I need to get on this ship and off this hunk of a planet, alright? I told you already, 2000 credits and no more. I paid you a front last week and it took me days to line my pockets again.” You huffed, your patience wearing thin as you glared at the salesman in front of you. The Twi’lek simply rolled his eyes, seemingly bored out of his mind and flipped through a worn down notebook.

He idly tapped a pen and it set your nerves on edge, you wanted to leave and he was taking his sweet ass time. Grunting, you crossed your arms and shuffled a boot-clad foot, the dirt coating the worn soles. Your parents were curious as to why they were 1000 credits missing when going through their joint portfolio the other week. A slight miscalculation on your part, you should have reduced their stores slowly, not all at once. A lie had slipped through your teeth effortlessly and it got their noses out of your business affairs. The rest of the credits were acquired through a bounty; the man was known for skipping out on weapons deals. A deep sigh resonated from the Twi’lek and you looked up to meet his aggravated gaze, broken from your reverie.

“Alright, I’ll agree on 2000 but I’m going to send someone in one rotation to take it back cause I need her for another job. A more important one. You understand, don’t ya sweetheart?” He said giving you a once-over, as if you were some lowly scavenger. You gritted your teeth but nodded, extending a hand to grip his clammy one. “It’s a deal. I won’t need her after that, not where I’m going.” You grinned and swept past him, the bay doors to the motley ship creaking open. _Here we go._

The controls on the ship were difficult to say the least; two levers didn’t even have knobs on them and the lights would sometimes stop their entranced blinking all together. Dirt was caked on every surface, the stench of dust and old rusted metal was abundant and it made you want to cough. The steering stuck as you tried to maneuver towards the atmosphere of the encroaching planet; you let out a string of curses as you yanked towards the right. The ship lurched and your bag slid behind you, probably coated in grime from the floor. You wrinkled your nose but focused on making it to the surface in one piece. The rumbling of the engines reverberated around the cabin and it filled you with a sense of calm; you were alone and off that junkyard planet, a new future in front of you. Granted, you needed to meet your contact first and ensure that your future was secured.

It definitely was something completely different than your parents and definitely not helping the Resistance. Their ideals were murky at best and did not deserve your weapons expertise or piloting ability. It would be a wasted effort anyways, their pilots were subpar and needed a serious attitude readjustment. You’d come across a few during your runs with your parents; every one of them sporting an all knowing light in their eyes and self-admiring grin. It grated your nerves, especially when you knew they’d fail. Just like the Jedi.

You snapped out of your thoughts as you felt the ship hit the outer atmosphere; a few clicks later and you were gliding down towards the surface. A small village came into view, huts and markets lined a central street, people milling between it all. There was a landing port on the outskirts of the town and you settled your ship there, the dust clouding your vision of the planet outside. With engines slowing and finally dying out, you stooped to pick up the bag that had gathered all the dirt that could possibly be on the ship. A gruff escaped your lips but you slung it over your shoulder nonetheless. The ramp creaked under your weight as you departed from the ship, the wind rustling your hair and slapping dark auburn strands to your face.

The sun glared heatedly on your back, baking your bare shoulders and forearms. That’s what sucked about hot planets like this one, you could only take off so many layers. With chilly planets you could put on as many layers as you needed and could hide weapons more discreetly. The knife in your boot stung your bare inner calf from where the sun started to reflect off the edge. You’d ditched your long pants in favor of knee length black pants, your holster still strapped diligently to your hip and thigh. Your hair also had gone up into a ponytail, mostly for convenience and to keep the thick strands off your sweating neck. Small wisps still found their way out of the clasp digging into your scalp and stuck annoyingly to your skin. After a few clicks on the outside of the ship, the lowered railing rose and shut noisily. You didn’t need the piece of junk anymore anyways.

“You got the credits to park there?” A voice pitched up and you turned to face whoever the hell was talking, their voice like sandpaper against metal. A lanky olive-skinned man was leaning against a tall pillar, rust creeping from its resting place in the sandy earth. Blue steely eyes watched you intently, his mouth quirked up in a slight grimace, almost like he tasted something sour in the back of his throat. You raised an eyebrow and eyed his beige clothing and neutral tones, almost similar to those of the Resistance. No way in hell you were going to divulge anything to a sympathizer.

“Didn’t realize Pasaana was so greedy. I’m only here for a short time dude.” You snarked, agitation flicking off your tongue like a sharp tang. His eyes narrowed but it didn’t cut you deep. You’d received worse from your own parents. The grip you had on your bag grew tighter, in case there was a fire fight.

“The villagers aren’t, but I got debts to pay sweetheart. Pirates like their money on time.” He drawled and flicked imaginary dirt from his nails, staring at them as if they were the most important things in the galaxy. Pirates mostly operated in the Outer Rim and Pasaana was located in the Expansion Region; his story didn’t make sense but you had more important things to deal with than worrying about a lying spaceport worker.

“It’s not my fault you don’t know how to handle yourself. Your debts aren’t my problem and honestly I don’t care. I just need to make a contact and I’ll be out of your precious port.” You chided and kept your stare trained on the man; his hair starting to stick to his forehead, the humidity making sweat prick the back of your neck.

“Who’s your contact? Maybe I know ‘em.” He sneered, a lilt to his eyebrow. You knew when people were dangerous; he was playing the part but ultimately came off as weaselly. Weak. Disposable. Everything you hated.

“Nice try laserbrain. Not gonna happen. Give me 30 minutes and I’m gone.” You stated and started to back up, your commlink beeping incessantly, letting you know your contact was in the vicinity. Probably at the cantina. You grinned and rose your hands in fake surrender, wanting the conversation to be over.

“I’ve gotta go, they’re waiting for me. But it was great talkin’ to you, a real pleasure. Highlight of my career actually.” With that you turned on your heel despite the stuttering man behind you, still wanting his payment.

The cantina was dingy and full of various scents, both a blessing and a curse. For one, the smell of alcohol was a little overwhelming but at least contained an edge of sweetness. The odor of sweat and questionable fluids on the other hand was less appealing. The cantina also operated as a chamber for inequity. Scantily clad women of all colors and species roamed the main floor, their spidery lashes fluttering as they searched for their next paycheck. Overbearing perfume wafted through the smoky air, stinging your nostrils as you looked around for your contact. His profile had said he was a short and squat individual, apparently quite the ladies man but that just meant creep to you. You walked towards the corner of the establishment, curious eyes sizing you up or simply checking you out.

You leaned against the worn counter, glistening rings from drying liquids stained the wood. You ordered a shot and watched the crowding visitors as you waited. Some were here for work, while others for pleasure. A lot of spice dealers and bounty hunters frequented these establishments and you wanted to make sure there wasn’t an out for you. With small vial in hand you made your way to a corner table, settling down and placing your legs on the table, your boots clanging. The drink you tossed back stung of alcohol but warmed your insides, the feeling creeping out to your limbs. Indistinct chatter was filling the brim of the cramped room, making your ears feel stuffed. A melodical song was playing, dragging people from the tables to the middle of the room. Sweating bodies suddenly clashed together and bright lights danced off their sheen. Red, purple, and blue sparks were cast on the walls and in dark eyes. You were focused on only one pair. Your key to freedom.

The man was about your height, maybe even a little shorter, his thick waves of hair bunched in a ponytail. He strode towards you, despite the dancing hordes surrounding him, his holster bumping against a meaty thigh. Arrogance rolled off his figure in droves and you silently shuddered, this was going to be interesting. He slid into the seat opposite from you and made sure to get a glimpse at every part of you, his eyes raking their way over your legs and chest.

“You must be the lovely girl looking for a transport ship to Kessel am I right?” His voice sickeningly sweet as he rested an elbow on the table, still eyeing you hungrily.

Kessel. The biggest spice manufacturers in the galaxy and you needed an in. They were neutral territory but tended to lean towards the more sinister clientele. The Pykes were a prominent syndicate that ruled the spice mines during the Clone Wars, their stories now whispered throughout the cosmos. They wouldn’t have supported the Resistance under any circumstances. You knew that a few of the Pyke’s distant family still had a hand in how Kessel was run and that sat well with you. It was the only option that seemed fitting.

“I do look the part don’t I? Anything I should know before hopping onboard?” You mused and idly fiddled with the knife fastened to the outside of your boot, flicking your eyes to meet his dark grey ones. He pondered for a moment and leaned forward a bit, a slight scent of alcohol on his breath.

“It’s not for the faint of heart. They work you hard and long; you’re basically a slave.” He mutters darkly, his eyes steely, something hidden behind his words. He must have some issues with them. You shrugged indignantly.

“It’s better than shucking weapons for the Resistance. This is my only option.” You said plainly and the man simply shook his head but outstretched a pudgy hand. You obliged and gripped his hand, shaking it. The man leaned back and motioned for one of the mingling bartenders. A lithe figure approached, her dress swaying around prominent hips and pink thighs. As she got the man’s order his hand lingered over the small of her back, caressing the sequined fabric. You inwardly gagged and averted your gaze back to the jostling crowd of dancing people, still enjoying themselves and grinding on one another.

“So, where do you come from? Obviously not from out here since this is neutral territory. And why were you even working for the Resistance in the first place?” The man asked as he took a swig of his drink, hissing it through his teeth. You turned your head and looked at him, interest sparking in his grey depths. Narrowing your eyes, you leaned on your elbows and huffed.

“Does it matter? I was born into a Resistance family and I don’t appreciate their ideals. I want nothing to do with them. Or my family. They’re dead to me.” You explained flatly. It was true, they didn’t mean anything and you didn’t need them anymore. It’s not like they needed you either. You brought them more credits and that’s all that mattered; affection didn’t get you anywhere, but somewhere deep down you knew you needed it. The man just lifted a thick eyebrow and studied your face.

“When do we leave? I want off this hell hole already and I’ve only been here an hour. It’s too goddamned hot.” You grunted, crossing your arms over your chest. Kessel awaited and you’d rather be there than a smoky cantina.

“Soon, our ship arrives in two hours to take us there. Can you be patient?” He asked, tilting his head in annoyance and sending you a glare.

A rumbling from outside shook the cantina. Bottles rattled and drinks sloshed on the bar, their contents spilling over silk clad laps. The dancing figures ceased their partying and the music halted, the room growing silent despite a few confused whispers. The noise grew louder and vibrations rocketed through the floor, hands shot out to grip onto something sturdy and stationary. You stumbled for a moment, caught off guard by the sudden earthquake. The man’s face had gone pale, his skin and lips as white as a Stormtrooper’s armor. Sweat beads formed along his brow.

“We have to leave.” He said shakily and reached for his holster, palming the blaster. Your brows knit together but also grabbed the one situated to your hip. Cries erupted from outside the bar, echoing off alleyways, along with the sounds of blaster fire. Two people rushed into the dimly lit establishment, their armor glistening from the strobing lights. Something else glinted off their stark white uniform they donned. Blood. It ran in rivulets down their chests which were rising and falling in succession. The Stormtroopers barked out orders and small protests erupted from the stunned crowd. More blaster fire outside triggered your legs to move and you tossed a glance at the shocked man next to you.

“What the hell are you doing just standing there? Where’s our contact?” You yelled and grabbed the man’s shoulder, his jacket rough against your palm. His eyes were large and fearful as he held the commlink in whitening fingers.

“T-they haven’t contacted me yet. I don’t know where they are!” He stuttered frantically, still not moving his ass.

“Well I’m not waiting around for them to get their asses in gear. We’re in danger dude and I’m out of here, you can join me or not!” You hissed and took the safety off your blaster. He remained motionless, almost as if paralyzed. But you didn’t waste any more time. You ran.

The village outside was a mix of madness and fear. Blood coated the walls and dripped down in long sticky trails, the sun glinting morbidly off of it. Trembling cries broke out all around you, absolute terror from the villagers crushing against your ribs. You looked to see a line of stormtroopers marching closer to where you were standing, completely frozen. Not from fear. Fascination. The fear from everyone was stifling but it filled you with adrenaline, rushed through your blood and made your nerves sing.

The troopers raised their weapons and pointed them in your direction, ready to take you down along with the others. Shot like animals. Slaughtered in cold blood. But that’s how the First Order operated. No hesitation to kill and destroy planets in the name of peace. You didn’t believe peace could ever truly be achieved, by either side. But at least the Order had the higher ground at the moment.

”Don’t move! Put your weapon on the ground now.” A trooper snapped, motioning with his blaster to the one you currently held in an iron grip, your knuckles whitening. Without another thought you put it down. Something overtook you and you relished it, just a little. A sort of unknown power. Almost knowing that they wouldn’t hurt you.

“So how does this go guys? Push me against the wall and severely maim me or are you going to drag it out, just for me?” You said with an edge to your voice, raising your hands above your head. Vulnerable, but also standing your ground. They inched closer and one trooper grabbed the knife from your boot, the other snatching your bag from your shoulder roughly. A voice came over their comms, slightly high pitched and angry, their clipped tone barking out orders. The troopers looked back to you and assessed how much of a threat you posed. You didn’t exactly exude power, your stature less than admirable. The only reason you stood in relation to the heightened troopers was because of your heeled boots. After a few seconds of calculated deliberation and more shots firing in the distance, one of the troopers wrenched your hands behind your back.  
They secured your wrists in binders and urged you forward, towards the sound of impending chaos. Bodies lay scattered on the ground, sizzling flesh carved from the ion blasters. The metallic stench of armor, blood, and residue from the firefight hung in the air, sticking to the roof of your mouth and clawing at your throat with every swallow. Fire crackled in the distance as huts were razed down, their ashes lifting to the sky, darkening it in a smoky haze. More booming footsteps echoed through the village along with stuttering whimpers and pleas from the helpless citizens. You tuned them out, only focusing on yourself and what the First Order would do to you. Probably sign you on as a slave or kill you, either were very valid options from what you’d heard about them.

The First Order had risen from the ashes of the Empire, its old members seething in hate against the Rebels. They bided their time past the Outer Rim on the planet of Ilum, constructing Starkiller Base. A power bigger than the Death Star; however just like its predecessor, the planet and weapon exploded, leaving the Order scrambling for a new tactic for wiping out the Resistance. They were no longer a whisper amongst the stars, they were a powerful entity that commanded and destroyed many systems. You knew about their Supreme Leader, Snoke. Everyone associated him with Palpatine, their likeness scarily similar. But just a few weeks prior to leaving Corellia, a new name was spread around like wildfire. The new Supreme Leader. He was younger and even more powerful with the Force than Snoke was; an apprentice of the Dark Side. You didn’t know really know much about him, just that he took whatever he wanted and showed no remorse afterwards.

A large ship came into view, its black triangular wings shooting straight towards the sky, your neck craned trying to take it all in. Translucent red windows reflected the sun and the light blinded you momentarily before the shade of the ship cascaded across your face. Even more troopers surrounded the ramp that slowly descended from the belly of the craft, steam shot from the underside and masked the person striding from it. The figure was taller than you and stood with his shoulders erect and hands clasped firmly behind his back, almost a regal stance. Too dignified for a regular officer, this guy was an authority, and an overly confident one at that.

“Sir, we captured her as she exited the cantina. She didn’t even put up a fight.” The trooper reported, the modulator masking any emotion he might have had. Two of them flanked your back, one still gripping your restraints, the cold metal biting into your skin. You could already feel the skin prickling and possible bruises forming. The man stalked closer, his red hair scraped back tightly against his skull, not a hair out of place. His pinched face and calculating eyes scanned you up and down; heat stung the back of your neck as he assessed you.

“Interesting. She’s just as foolish as the others.” He scoffed, his lip twitching into a slight smirk, poison coating his words. You didn’t let them score any lines on your skin, not even a tiny papercut.

“Take her to the others, she’s of no use to us. Round up the younglings and get them on the shuttle.” The weaselly man barked out, turning back around on his heels, scoring round holes in the dust.

“Actually, I think I can be useful. I have a proposition for you.” You grinned, wanting to strain against the binders but you maintained your composure. They liked their people in control. You had made up your mind as soon as your contact refused to leave. Kessel was a slave game, somewhere you couldn’t and wouldn’t excel. A place without power. A fool’s errand. You needed to be on the winning side of the war, and as opposed to the Resistance as you could be. The uniformed man twisted his head to face you, a lilt to his eyebrow and a questioning spark in his eye. You glared daggers back at him.

“I wanna join the First Order.”


	2. Icy Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive on the Steadfast and finally meet the Supreme Leader. He’s not what you expected. Is that a good thing?
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is leaving Kudos, I really appreciate it! Hope y’all are enjoying this so far, I know I am <3

The shuttle the Order had arrived with couldn’t hold as many people as they had hoped. You were pressed tightly against the wall, the cold metal sending shivers up your spine. Multiple troopers were guarding the bay doors, their helmets impassive and stony despite not showing any expression. Whimpers drifted through the hollow metal chamber and you looked to the left, where the children were huddled.

About a dozen of them crouched by the main piloting chamber, their eyes blown wide and tears tracking their faces. Their cheeks were reddened and lips wobbled, terror rolling off them in waves. You closed your eyes and leaned your head against the metal, enjoying the vibrations sent through your skull and the slight tremor in the floor of the careening ship. 

The man you talked to had turned out to be General Hux. One of the higher ranking individuals involved with the Order, only below a few others, the Supreme Leader included. He informed you that the First Order wasn’t to be taken lightly, it would become your life. Your livelihood. Any discrepancies from their rules or traitorous acts would result in less than admirable ways of termination. Not just a casual firing. Hux had agreed to take you back to the Steadfast, one of their main Star Destroyers to assign you to maintenance. It wasn’t exactly ideal but at least it got you from Corellia and into the galaxy where you wanted to be. Besides you had planned on working your way up anyways, no matter if it was on Kessel or with the Order. You could prove your worth. You were determined to.

  
The ship finally docked after a somewhat comfortable ride, the only issue arose when one of the children decided he’d had enough of the First Order already. He was promptly dealt with. A swift motion of a blaster and it was finished. It was something you’d need to get used to. The troopers gathered the children first and filed them off the docking ramp, their feet pattering on the slick floor. General Hux came to fetch you, his face as pinched as ever.

“Follow me. We need to assign you to maintenance and get you into, acceptable clothing.” He sneered and walked briskly off the transport; you followed closely, your heels clacking. 

The Star Destroyer itself was huge and the hangar alone was larger than most of the buildings on Corellia and vastly more occupied. Groups of Stormtroopers marched among the smaller corridors and milled around idling fighters and interceptors. Darkly clad officers stalked by, their faces steely and devoid of any emotion, seemingly focused on their tasks at hand. Hux took you down one of the endless hallways, the floor so slick and clean from any debris that you feared you’d slip and look like an idiot your first day onboard. This wasn’t just another destroyer; this was the main ship. It was the one occupied by the Supreme Leader.

You could tell he led with an iron fist; no one was out of place and they completed their tasks impeccably fast. You’d overheard the troopers on the transport, apparently this guy had a pension for taking his anger out on those around him. You certainly didn’t want that to be you. You came here to be an officer, hopefully, and that’s it. Serve the Order, do your part for the war.

  
The walls were strangely caved in, their drastic angles jutting towards the floor, lights adorned every few feet. Red, black, white, and grey were all you saw. The monochromic pattern of it all hurt your eyes and you kept blinking to keep the pain from shooting through your head. A few officers had mingled past you, their eyes scorching as they eyed the new recruit. Fresh meat was all they saw. Straightening your shoulders you followed Hux as he turned a corner and entered a large room. It looked like it would be used for conferences; multiple rigid chairs surrounded a central table, its length stretching half of the room.

Large windows ran along the back of the room, the inky vastness of space clearly seen and the stars twinkled through the clear glass. Stretches of light peered from the sun that was partially eclipsed by other destroyers, the rays cascading across the obsidian flooring. Hux stopped at the edge of the table and turned to you. His face always seemed to have the same grimace, like you just shoved rotten eggs underneath his nose.

“As you know, we are assigning you to maintenance. I assume that’s good enough for someone of your standing. We researched you. An arms dealer huh? Not very useful to us but we can mold you to fit our standards I suppose.” He clipped, his voice high and mighty, like he was better than everyone else in the galaxy. Which you guessed was probably true to him.

“That’s fine. What do you need me to do? Is there like on the job training because I don’t know how these fleets work. I’ve only worked with small ordinance rockets, a few concussion missiles, and gravity repulsed speeders. Nothing similar to Tie-fighters.” You said rubbing the back of your neck. You’d only operated small dealings, nothing even close to the power associated with the First Order tech. Hux snickered and walked towards the window, his back to you as he gazed out the stretched glass. Fighters and small crafts departed from the other destroyer’s hangars. _This guy was a prick._ But an important prick. Ultimately you reported to him. You needed to stay on his good side, for now anyway. So you bit your tongue and awaited for him to assign you. Instead the doors you had walked through opened suddenly.

  
A gush of cool wind swept from the outside corridor. Large boots slammed against the ground as the newcomer stalked into the room. You swore he wouldn’t fit through the door. He moved quickly past you, black cloak swishing around his boots. You didn’t see his face but ringlets of inky hair hung above his broad shoulders like a dark halo. His presence was suffocating. It was raw. _Powerful_. It felt like all the air was sucked out of the room as soon as he had entered. Hux spun on his heels as the man approached, his gaze turning icy seeing who was standing in front of him. His jaw tensed and you could practically see a vein pop out on his forehead.

“Ren. I didn’t expect you here. I thought you were heading to Pasaana with your Knights.” Hux said plainly, his glare fiery and cold at the same time. You remained standing awkwardly and waited for Hux to finish his conversation with you. Then the mystery man spoke.

“They can handle it. We never know when the Resistance will show back up here with their fleet. I don’t need to be on a minute desert planet, even if the scavenger is there or not.” His voice was deep, almost like a baritone whisper. It’s resonance crept your spine, leaving ice in its wake. You sucked in a slight breath, trying to get the air back into your lungs. His hands clenched and unclenched, the leather rubbing together softly. Hux wrenched his gaze back to you, realizing you were still standing there like a dumbass.

“Supreme Leader, this is our newest recruit. Troopers found her in a small village on Pasaana. She volunteered to come back and join our ranks. We’re assigning her to maintenance.” Hux said still looking at you pointedly, like you’d just kicked his puppy in front of him.

_The Supreme Leader._

This was the guy, the one who’d killed Snoke and taken over as the leader of the entire First Order. The man turned around, almost as if he was unaware of your presence before this very moment, like you’d popped into existence. 

The first thing you noticed were his eyes, their depths simmering with an unknown fire. Brimming with emotion and narrowed at you underneath crinkled inky brows. The rest of his face was pocked with moles and seemed to be etched from solid marble. His jaw was tensed and a vein popped in his neck as he observed you. His plump lips were stretched into a frown, the skin around them scratched with slight stubble. Tendrils of that raven hair snuck across his face, covering part of the scar that raked across his skin. It was red and angry, much like his personality you assumed. But it didn’t make him any less beautiful.

You realized you were staring and stiffened your spine, this was your _boss_ boss and you were not going to be caught staring. His face was impassive and cold as he assessed you, just another recruit, nothing special. His left eye twitched and you felt the heat of his gaze, it burned the back of your neck and the seconds ticked by in stony silence. Finally he spoke, that rich voice resonating throughout the room.

“Assign her to sector 127. Let me know how she fares by the end of this rotation. I’ll be with the Allegiant General until then. If there are any problems with her, let me know.” He said flatly, like this conversation was the most boring one he had ever experienced.

“But that’s near your quarters Supreme Leader.” Hux stuttered slightly, looking confused and his composure was lost for a split second. Near Kylo Ren’s quarters. You swallowed thickly.

“I am aware General. Do you want to undermine my orders some more or are you going to finish her paperwork?” He sneered and flicked his eyes to the General whose cheeks were almost as red as his hair, his neck flushing. You simply watched the two tussle over their clear power struggle. Then without another word, Ren made his way towards the door.

As he approached, that surge of sheer power from him radiated and struck your nerves. A slight brush of his cloak along your bare forearm left goosebumps prickling there. And then he was gone. Just as quickly as he had come.

But his presence was all but gone. It stayed with you even after Hux had finished assigning you to your sector and you settled into your meager quarters. His warmth was almost too much. His armored tunic stretching across his chest, the rippling material accentuating his biceps. Every part of him was huge. The thought of other things being the same size made your cheeks heat up slightly but you pushed them away. You were not here to think about anything remotely like that; you were here to prove yourself and to focus. Unsavory thoughts about the Supreme Leader would probably not go over well anyways. Still, you couldn’t push his face out of your mind. His scent, his height, his strength, it dwarfed you by a long shot and that sent a thrill up your spine.

You sat on the edge of your cot, the thin mattress creaking. You could practically feel every spring pinching into your bare skin where your shorts rode over the back of your thighs. You didn’t have any possessions with you, nothing collected from your home and all your weapons had been confiscated as soon as you were loaded on the transport on Pasaana. The only thing you still had from Corellia were your boots, pants and thin shirt which were all shirked in place of scratchy uniforms consisting of a grey collared shirt and black pants.

A First Order patch adorned the side of the arm, stitched with great precision and no wrinkles were present on any of the garments that had been dropped off. You hung them up in the minuscule storage closet that came with the room along with your old clothes packed into the corner. You wouldn’t need those ever again anyways. Your first assignment was the next day so you decided to retire early. You tried to get comfy on the cot, the hard surface making your back ache after 10 minutes. You rolled onto your side and tried to drift off, ignoring the stabbing springs.

You were almost out when a pressure entered your brain. It struck the center of your head and radiated outwards, singeing your nerves and making your skin prickle. You screwed your eyes shut and pressed your palms to your temples, the pain increasing and stabbing through your head hotly. Stars sprung behind your eyes and you felt the world sway slightly. Along with the pain you felt a presence, like someone was weeding through your memories, your thoughts. A cold sweat pricked the back of your neck and it left your hands clammy. The pain subsided and your head stopped throbbing, the presence gone. Your heart hammered slightly in your chest and you flopped back onto the bed, the pillow caressing your cold neck. _What the hell was that?_


	3. Just a Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting with the Supreme Leader. A new colleague. And a mysterious stranger. Just a normal day for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the reads and kudos! Let me know what’s working and what’s not. Love all of you!! <3

The next few days went by without a hitch; Hux had assigned you to a mentor for two rotations to help you get into the mechanics of the fighters, interceptors, and the internal workings of the gargantuan destroyer. He was a young guy, about your age and really knowledgeable of the entire fleet, his smarts surrounding technology dwarfing yours by a long shot. But you didn’t hold it against him, he’d obviously been here a lot longer than you, practically growing up with the Order. Perhaps he did, you didn’t pry.

It was the end of your first rotation and you were needed in a lower sector along with Jamie, apparently the tractor beams weren’t firing like they should have and the Resistance was in the system nearest the fleet so they needed to be completely operational. You situated your uniform in the mirror, fastening the last of the buttons. The fabric itched lightly and you pulled at the collar, trying to relieve the pressure from around your neck. 

Your boots clattered along the floor as you followed the corridors down to the main hangar where you took the elevator to the mechanic bay. You knew Jamie would already be there, his impeccable timing just the tiny bit grating. You weren’t used to being up by 0700 hours, your limbs still protesting and yearning for what could be called your bed. 

The hangar was already bustling with troopers and Tie-fighter pilots, marching in unison and creating a cacophony of footsteps. The children you arrived with were in groups, getting a tour of the ship; all dressed in the same dark clothing, some of them eagerly absorbing the material while others looked downright terrified. The small uniforms hung on their frames, their bodies too small to fill out the stiff fabric. 

Two troopers were stationed by the elevator as you waited for it to arrive and take you to the lower levels. Stony helmets stared ahead and completely ignored your presence as the lights filtered downward, indicating the elevator had finally come. The door whooshed open and your heart skipped a beat. The Supreme Leader stood there in all his brooding glory, that wave of heat and power rolled over you again. That familiar clench in your lungs making your fingers twitch.

You regained your composure and walked inside, trying to keep the flush from creeping up your neck. His eyes seemed to hold yours as you stood next to him, his frame overpowering yours. You’d need to crane your neck to be able to even look in his eyes if you stood in front of him. 

The elevator shifted and began the descent towards your destination. Ren stood impassive as ever, obviously not going to give you the time of day. His leather gloved hands were clasped in front of him, their size similar to the rest of his enormous body. You cleared your throat, the silence dragging uncomfortably and you wondered where he was even headed.

“So um, why are you heading down towards the maintenance bay?” You asked suddenly, unable to keep the words from tumbling out of your mouth but you regretted it as soon as you looked towards his face. He glared at you from underneath creased brows, his lips downturned into a scowl.

“When did you decide that you could speak so freely to your superiors?” He asked coldly, his voice unbelievably low. Almost threatening. You shuddered slightly but kept your gaze fixed to his. 

“Didn’t realize there was a punishment in the Order for asking simple questions. Anything else I’m missing, is there like a manual or something?” You shot back, lifting a brow, wanting to test him just a little. Ren whipped his head to you, mouth parting ever so slightly. Like he couldn’t imagine you speaking back to him in that way.

He shifted his feet and stepped closer to you, towering over you. The cool air surrounding you was replaced with suffocating heat, half of it spilling from his eyes. His pupils were blown wide and calculating, raking you up and down, turning your legs to jelly. He stalked closer still and you started to shuffle backwards, your back colliding with the cold metal of the elevator. Ren stood not even inches from you now, still eyeing you hungrily, drinking in your body and face. You were sure your cheeks couldn’t be redder and sweat licked at the back of your neck. 

He bent his head down towards your ear, his heated breath tickling the wisps of hair freed from your ponytail. You gasped slightly at his intrusion of space but you were too terrified and frozen to make any noises about it. The scent of sweat and musk crowded your nose along with the overwhelming masculine power he held.

“I would watch that mouth of yours. Could land you somewhere you don’t want to be. I’m not weak like Hux is and I don’t appreciate my _subordinates_ asking fruitless questions about my whereabouts. Understand?” He hissed, his voice vibrating with loose control over his temper. It bubbled towards the surface and you had prodded it stupidly. You gulped thickly, bile rising slightly in your throat. He could impale you right here with his lightsaber and no one would even miss you, they would simply take your corpse and toss it into the emptiness of space. Never to be seen again. You realized he was still waiting for your answer. It wasn’t quick enough.

He growled low in his throat and his clenched hand that was held diligently by his side shot to your neck. All of the wind in your lungs was knocked out and your pulse leapt underneath his long fingers. Pressure wound around your neck and pressed painfully against your windpipe, stars radiating at the edge of your vision. Leather rubbed against the soft skin underneath your chin and you felt your throat bob in protest. His eyes were liquid fire now, that rage and molten anger spewing out, and he was taking it out on you. 

Teeth bared and brows furrowed, this man was a murderer. A merciless killer. No remorse for anything he had done or anyone he had slaughtered in cold blood. You would just be another tick on his wall, another faceless corpse.

The fear you had a few seconds before was replaced with a thrill. A sense of accepted helplessness; being held against the cold metal along with his burning closeness. Similar fire sparked between your thighs, igniting and making your center throb. Your heart hammered and you placed your hands on either side of your body, trying to grasp something.

“I said. Do you understand?” He snarled, his face in front of yours and radiating with seething hate. You feebly nodded, a small squeak escaping your lips as your vision blackened slightly, your lungs absolutely scorching. He let out a shaky breath, those plump lips quivering.

He finally released you and you almost sunk to the floor, your legs feeling like a pile of bricks. He straightened his spine and returned to his towering height, glowering at you from underneath his lengthy lashes. The elevator slowed and his stop was incoming. The door opened and he stalked out, his cloak flowing behind him. You were left alone.

  
The shock wore off and you inched up the side of the elevator, head still reeling from lack of oxygen. The reaction he elicited out of you made your cheeks heat with shame. He literally had you in a choke hold against a metal wall and you wanted _more_. You wanted to be grasped by those hands until they left marks, which he probably already had. You gingerly felt your neck, hissing slightly as the tender skin screamed when you touched it. Straightening your clothes and making sure your hair was presentable, you shifted your thighs for that little bit of friction and strode out of the elevator. No one would be the wiser.

  
“So this control panel right here needs to be worked on. It controls the main fluxes associated with the beams themselves. Don’t worry about not knowing what every button means, even I don’t know.” Jamie chuckled lightly, dimples jutting at the edge of his grin. 

He was too nice to be working here, and definitely too nice to you. However, it was pleasant having someone actually smile and share a light laugh instead of constant glares and perceptible scorn of your abilities. You were a pilot and weapons dealer; tractor beams and tie-fighters were not your forte. But you were learning and getting a hang of it, albeit slowly. 

You flicked to the next screen on your data pad, multiple highlighted buttons blinked and awaited your confirmation. A few sections of numbers were inputted and the routers on the beam’s control panel ceased their incessant alarms. Jamie let out a satisfied sigh and you smiled. Finally. It took both of you all afternoon to get the tractor beams back up and running, this going on the 6th hour of constantly staring at screens and blinking buttons. 

You rubbed your eyes and yawned slightly, tiredness creeping into your limbs. Your earlier excursion also stuck with you and that insistent ache between your legs made you want to go back to your quarters to be taken care of.

“Thanks for staying with me the whole time, mentor or not. This shit is intense. It feels like my brain is going to combust.” You groaned slightly, stretching your limbs, joints popping one by one after crouching for what seemed like an eternity. Jamie rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and walked with you towards the elevator, his long legs slowing to keep pace with you.

“Yeah of course. I wasn’t going to leave you hanging out there. Those binary fuel compressors can be a pain in the ass. Auxiliary power doesn’t always flow through like it should.” He shook his head, loose auburn curls flouncing around his face. He was pretty handsome; deep set jade eyes, a quick easy smile, and lithe build. 

But his niceness was unsettling at times, like he was putting up the façade but didn’t truly commit to it. You both arrived at the elevator, other officers milling about, cycling through data pads and files.

“Wanna come with me to the cafeteria, I’m starving.” He said when the elevator doors opened and your grumbling stomach seemed to answer for you. You hadn’t noticed the gnawing, being too focused on your tasks to realize that you’d only eaten breakfast. The food was mediocre, mostly protein packed slop but it was food nonetheless and kept you on your feet.

“Sure, I don’t have anything else to do anyways.” You grinned and he reciprocated. The ride to the main hangar was set in comfortable silence, nothing awkward or forced. Your mind wandered slightly and that little twinge returned to your inner thighs, reminding you of the built up heat you had yet released. You shifted slightly, trying to discreetly take care of the problem, the throbbing becoming annoying.

“So when you showed up for your shift earlier you seemed kind of shaken up. Did something happen?” Jamie spoke up and you nearly jumped, forgetting he was there for a moment. Your cheeks flushed slightly but you maintained your composure.

“No, just had a run in with the Supreme Leader on the elevator. He just stood there all brooding and it kind of freaked me out a bit.” You were definitely not going to come right out and say that he had choked you within an inch of consciousness. And you sure as hell were not going to tell him that you enjoyed it. You tried to ignore that tiny bit of shame that had erupted in your ribcage as you thought about that fact.

“You saw the Supreme Leader? I’ve only ever heard rumors about him and stories from the other officers. I know what you mean. He’s the strong, silent type I guess. Don’t let him shake ya up too much. You still have to show up for work tomorrow.” He winked, again with that smile. You chuckled a little and punched his arm lightheartedly.

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave you hanging. Not when I enjoy my job so much.” You drawled, sarcasm practically dripping out of your mouth.

  
The cafeteria was bustling with troopers, the late afternoon rush in full swing. This was the only time they took their helmets off besides their quarters. Men and women alike crowded the tables, stuffed in next to each other, their armors bumping when reaching for food. 

Younger and less experienced troopers were situated at the tables towards the back of the room, most of the laughing and jostling noise coming from them. They were still learning how to act as a trooper, both on and off the schedule. The propaganda obviously hadn’t totally brainwashed them, yet.

You followed Jamie into the crowded line behind an olive-skinned trooper, his hair shaved down to blonde stubble. You served up the protein packed mush and assorted bars to assist with electrolyte and antioxidant levels. All they cared about was performance, not worrying about things like taste. You could tell from the overall blandness and chalky texture of the food, but you still ate it. Grumbling through the cold mouthfuls you had to swallow. Jamie just snickered.

“What? C’mon this shit is disgusting. You can’t actually like this slop.” You muttered, raising an eyebrow and picking at the mess on your plate. He shook his head, mouth full.

“Oh hell no. But it’s better than the food they used to have on the Finalizer. That mush was nothing but ground up Rancor intestine mixed with protein powder cause apparently it was good for our ‘digestion’.” He grimaced while air quoting. You almost gagged on your food just thinking about that.

“I take it back. This shit is delicious.” You chuckled and finished your plate, still thinking about Rancor guts.

  
Jamie left you outside the cafeteria, returning to his own quarters in sector 130, just a few minutes from yours. You walked briskly back towards your own; you finally grew accustomed to the lighting aboard the Steadfast, and the headaches had subsided greatly. Except for the one you had on your first night aboard, that isolated event still gnawed at your brain. You had never felt that kind of pain, it wasn’t just a migraine. It was too personal if that made any logical sense.

You passed by a set of doors and stopped when you heard crashing from inside. It sounded like objects were being thrown around and a sort of crackling noise was erupting from behind the metal doors. This was your sector but you didn’t know who’s quarters this was. You could tell it was much larger than the rest; the doors themselves larger and coated with white metal, small indentations and scorch marks carved on the outside. Whipping your head around to check the corridor, you leaned closer to the door, pressing your ear gingerly to it.

A deep voice rang out, sounding familiar but also alien to you. But then another voice pitched up, much angrier and female. She yelled and the sound of what you could only assume were lightsabers crashing together radiated from the room. Confusion clouded your brain and you desperately wanted to know who was in there, but your answer came when the doors flew open and a disheveled Kylo Ren stood in the threshold.

You stumbled back a few steps, heat creeping into your face and neck. His lightsaber was blazing by his side, crackling with red fire, longer than your forearm and you could practically feel the heat on your skin. Ren’s face was concealed by a helmet, his emotionless visor trained on you. Red scattered lines ran over the surface, like lava flowing through the crevices.

“What are you doing standing outside my quarters _girl_?” Ren practically spat, his voice masked by the modulator, but no less angry. You gulped and backed up, not wanting to explain that’d you been snooping just a little bit.

“I was just returning to my quarters sir.” You said finally, regaining your voice and trying to sound confident in your answer. Though it wasn’t completely a lie, you were heading back to your room. The only indication that he had heard you came from his left hand clenching and unclenching. Something you noted he did a lot, that rage being put in check again.

“I would do it quicker next time and not stalk outside my quarters.” He said lowly and pushed past you, his lower arm running into your shoulder, shoving you aside. _What a fucking douchebag._

His footsteps faltered for a moment and you thought that maybe you’d said the words out loud. But he continued down the hallway, the sound of his boots reverberating off the metal. You let out a huffy breath and walked back to your quarters, making sure not to stop anymore on your way, still thinking about the mysterious girl who had disappeared into thin air.


	4. Obedience is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re in over your head at this point and just a little bit stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INCOMING SMUT ALERT!!
> 
> Hope it lives up to expectations.  
> Let me know what you love/hate, I love hearing from you guys.
> 
> I’m currently writing this from the dumpster I call my home as I realize just exactly how dirty I am.
> 
> Much love!! <3

You stared in the mirror slack jawed at the motley bruises surrounding your neck. The purplish hue stood out amongst your skin, highlighting where Ren had dug his fingertips into your jugular. Little pinpricks of red stuck out between the blue and black marks, showing just how hard he had gripped you. Thankfully the collar of your uniform covered most of the bruises but a slight discoloration could be seen peeking above the fabric. You winced when tightening the buttons around your neck, the ache radiating and throbbing at the pressure from the uniform.

You tried to ignore it as you walked out of your room and headed towards your joint sector with Jamie, smiling just a little thinking about being able to work with him again. He was pleasant and it made your mediocre job a little easier to digest. You wanted to fight for the Order, not stay stuck as a lowly maintenance worker on the bottom levels of the Steadfast. Even the slave deal on Kessel sounded better than this at times. But you persisted, wanting to prove that you could do this and move up in the ranks, hopefully as an officer. Jamie was waiting by his usual station, leaning lazily on a support beam. He grinned as you sidled up next to his lithe frame.

“Ready for another exciting day partner?” You joked, plastering on your biggest smile. He just shook his head and chuckled, heading towards the maintenance bay to pick up the docket for the day. You noticed he was eyeing you a little.

“Everything okay Jamie? Is there something on my face? I knew I was eating sloppily at breakfast but I was in a rush.” You asked and tilted your head in questioning. His eyebrows were knitted in concern and he motioned towards your neck.

“Did something happen, what’s that bruising on your neck?” He asked, eyes wandering and slightly narrowed. You felt a flush invade your face but tried to play it off.

“It’s nothing, I have some weird medical condition from childhood. Bruises will just pop up randomly. I’m fine.” You lied, keeping your eyes trained on the corridor ahead of you. Jamie just hummed and continued down the hallways with you in silence. No more questions were asked.

The day went by slightly quicker than the one before, both of you working in tandem. The tasks were cleared off the docket by early afternoon; all the Ties were routinely checked, internal gears cleared of built up gunk, and the Steadfast’s hyperdrive coolant was rerouted and fixed. Sweat trickled down your brow and you grunted when tightening the final screw on the outside of a control panel.

“That’s the last of our problems for today. We did pretty good.” Jamie smiled and signed off his datapad, the screen powering down and you followed suit. Huffing with effort as you rose from your crouched position and stretched your arms.

“Thank the gods too, my back is crying right now. I’m gonna need a chiropractor in a few months if this keeps up.” You mumbled in annoyance, your lower back on fire from hunching for so long. Jamie nodded in agreement, rubbing his temples. Just then the overhead comm system rang out.

“Maintenance worker 203. Please report to General Hux’s office immediately. Maintenance worker 203.” The automated female voice commanded and you looked up. That was your number. Why were you needed in Hux’s office? Jamie looked to you, his mouth downturned into a frown, a questioning spark in his eyes.

“What could that be about? We’ve submitted our reports on time and you haven’t been late to work.” He wondered aloud and you shrugged, thinking the same thing. You handed him your data pad and said a quick goodbye before hustling towards Hux’s office. 

It was on the third level, towards the front of the ship. Almost near the conference room where you had first encountered the Supreme Leader. Your steps were rushed and long, and you risked tripping over your own feet a few times. But you needed this rectified and a slight twinge of anxiety gnawed at your core.

What if you accidentally did something you weren’t aware of and Ren was also there to personally rip out your spine. You gulped and hesitated outside of Hux’s door for a moment to collect your wits. You inputted your personal code and stepped over the threshold.

Hux’s office was clean and overly simple. Everything had a place and nothing was out of order. It was almost too precise and really illuminated the type of man Hux was. Critical and stubborn. His superiority outranking his usefulness sometimes and leading to an inflated ego. Even after the success of his super-weapon in wiping out Hosnian Prime, the damn thing still blew up. He could handle certain tasks and still outright fail in other respects.

Grey walls lined the rectangular office; a large military desk stationed on one end and a large set of windows perched on the other. A map of the various systems hung delicately on the wall nearest the desk, outlining which ones were neutral, claimed by the Order, and those still held by the Resistance. Your nose wrinkled in distaste but you stepped further into the cold room.

It must have been like 30 degrees colder than the rest of the ship, goosebumps prickling your arms in agreement. Hux was standing by the window, as he always seemed to be and finally acknowledged your presence. His eyes narrowed and one brow was raised, obvious boredom and slight accusation clear on his face.

“Please sit.” He motioned to the desk chair that was pulled out for you. You obliged and sat down tiredly, your limbs finally getting a break albeit for a moment. But your hands slightly shook, both from the frigid air in the room and from the expectations you held for the meeting. Hux sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously exasperated.

About what, you didn’t know.

It’s not like you’d caused any major casualties or set a ship or control center on fire. You were sure another person on board was known for doing those things.

“Stay out of the Supreme Leader’s business.” Hux finally said, his voice devoid of any emotion.

“Excuse me?” You sputtered, taken aback by his words. Did he know what happened in the elevator? It’s not like Ren and him were the best of pals or anything. You doubted Ren would tell him anything like that; its not like you were a distinguished employee anyways, he’d probably done worse to at least twenty of the other workers on the daily. Thoughts raced through your mind and nothing seemed to make sense.

“You were out of line. Don’t question his affairs. There won’t be a next time if you do. I’ve seen him do worse for a lot less.” He clipped, staring at you pointedly, probably waiting for you to shoot back. Which you did despite who you were talking to. You needed to snap at somebody, your anger getting the better of you.

“He was the one who choked me within an inch of unconsciousness. I asked him a simple question about being on the elevator. How is that being out of line General?” You snapped, patience waning. The back of your neck felt hot from embarrassment, being called to Hux’s office like a child being scolded at.

“I don’t care about your personal feelings on this matter. I’m ordering that it would better for everyone involved that you shut your mouth around him. We’re running low on maintenance workers and so far you have proved a little useful.” He emphasized, not giving you an inch. Hux was serious but it still bothered you to the core. This supposed leader of an entire military superpower could just push you around with no repercussions on his part.

Not to mention make you feel unsavory things in his presence.

It wasn’t professional and the vaguely horny part of your brain screamed at you to get a grip but you just couldn’t. You wanted to talk to him personally. And ask him what the fuck his problem was. Hux finished his little lecture and warned you one last time about staying out of Ren’s periphery.

“He doesn’t hesitate to hurt those who get in his way or even question his motives.”

You immediately disobeyed those orders by marching right over to his quarters. You could feel the heat rise up your neck as you neared your joint sector, cursing under your breath. This mindless killer would not ruin your job and definitely not hinder your chances at receiving a promotion. You’d worked hard your entire life, scrounging for scrap metal, earning meager credits and helping your parents work long hours. You deserved this. You were _hungry_ for it.

That large white door flecked with metal scorches stood impassively as you approached, gearing up for the awkward and slightly tense conversation you were about to have. With Kylo Fucking Ren. A deep intake of breath and you knocked harshly on the door, hoping he was even inside.

He was.

The door whipped open with a soft gush of wind, buffeting the hair around your face. You’d left it down, hoping it helped hide the marks he had given you. If his face was any indication of how the rest of your day was going to go, it would end bloody. Eyes smoldering, shoulders tense, and teeth gritted.

“What in the hell are you doing here?” He grunted, still blocking the doorway with his entire frame, not budging and glaring at you like a piece of meat. His stare alone made you almost lose control on the anger brewing in your stomach but you stuffed it down.

“We need to talk.” You huffed, crossing your arms and trying to exude at least a little bit of intimidation. It didn’t work. Ren raised an eyebrow and almost chuckled, the edge of his mouth quirking up a bit.

“About what, may I ask?” He questioned, still looking slightly amused. It made your blood boil. Here you were trying to put the Supreme Leader in his place, it was a little comical. But you held your ground, wanting to show him you meant business.

“Your um conduct in the elevator was very unprofessional.” You countered, watching for a change in his expression. Nothing. Steely as ever. Never giving anything away. Just his cold eyes, slight frown and creased brows.

“My ‘conduct’? I was showing you who you work for. Making sure you remember who’s in charge here.” He rumbled, that deep voice sending slight tremors up your spine. His hands were clenched again, you could tell you were irritating him. _Good_.

“I hardly work for you. You’re not my direct superior. Hux is. He’s the one I report to. _Not_ you.” You scoffed, narrowing your eyes. That fire you’d been prodding with a metal poker finally broke free and roared. You didn’t realize how fast Ren could move despite his size. Within seconds he had grabbed your wrists and drug you into his quarters, slamming you against the nearest wall, knocking your lungs clear of air.

You gasped, both at his closeness and the pain that radiated from your ribs. Air refused to enter your body as Ren scowled, pure fury wrenching his features. His pupils were blown wide, a mix of pure hatred and hunger in those liquid hazel depths. Your hands were shoved to the sides of your body, pinned there by his gigantic hands, the circulation cut off and you could feel your pulse racing underneath them. His throat bobbed and lips trembled, restrained anger finally free.

“You do work for me. You’re mine. You will obey everything I say.” He growled, his already low voice dipping below baritone into unknown depths. Your breath hitched and your mind went blank; his fire invaded all your senses, making you dizzy.

“I- I’m sorry sir. Please.” You stuttered slightly, not knowing what he was going to do. The lower part of your body clenched in longing, but your brain screamed for you to be sensible. It was a war and only Kylo Ren could determine which side won.

“You know what I think?” He hissed leaning in to dip near your neck, those soft locks tickling your bare skin. “I think you need to be taught some manners. Maybe even a little discipline.” He growled and bit down suddenly on your collarbone, making you yelp. He took one of his hands and wound it in your hair, wrenching it sideways.

It made your scalp sizzle with pain as he sucked on your neck, intermittently leaving a trail of bites. Your thighs clenched in wanting, not being able to control it anymore. You wanted more. Slight groans escaped your lips, despite your best efforts to keep silent. Ren hummed against your supple skin, making his way across your collarbone, a trail of spit and red nicks in his wake. His lips were feverish and hot, making sweat peek at your brow.

Your free hand reached out to hold on to his arm but an invisible tendril wrenched it away, slamming it against the hard metal. Ren broke away from your neck with a slick popping noise. Spit coated his lower lip as he glowered at you.

“Don’t touch me.” He growled, his eyes blazing with lust and built up rage. It made your clit throb and you desperately wanted to ease the ache. Ren chuckled darkly and pushed his hands against your hips with a grip like iron. You gasped and felt heat explode into your lower abdomen, your own lust growing and gnawing at your insides.

“I know what you want. If you behave, maybe you will get it.” He sneered, capturing your lips in his. Those plump lips sucked on yours hungrily, spit slicking between your mouths, coating your chin. It was messy and fast and ravenous.

You were starved and Kylo Ren was your manna from heaven.

You’d never been kissed like this, your whole body yearned for it. Gasping, his tongue dove between your lips, wrestling against yours. His hands trailed up to your sternum, leaving sparks on your clothed skin, making you wonder if you could actually combust from his touch. He practically ripped off the buttons as he tore the front of your shirt open, exposing your plain black bra and chest to the chilly air.

Your moans mixed together as he shucked the useless fabric away and went to remove your bra, unhitching it with ease. Your nipples hardened from lust and the frigidness of his quarters. The mixture of his blistering heat and frosty surroundings could probably lead to you getting a fever. His calloused hands found the swell of your breasts and palmed them roughly, eliciting stuttered gasps from you against his hot mouth.

He pinched the buds between his fingers, pain and pleasure emanating from his rough touch. His mouth left yours and he dipped to suck one of your breasts into his mouth, swirling his tongue over your nipple. Moans tumbled from your trembling lips and you wanted desperately to run your hands through his hair, to feel those inky strands curl around your fingers. That invisible force was still tight against your hands as he transferred to your other nipple, biting it lightly and making you yelp.

He then pulled away, leaving your body quivering with want. His eyes were glazed over, completely won over with pure lust but that anger still spewed. He flicked his hand and that invisible pressure hit the back of your knees and you crumpled to the ground painfully. Your knees scraped against the linoleum flooring and you hissed. You looked up to meet his hungry gaze, almost eye length with his crotch.

He grabbed your chin and stroked your lower lip, pressing it open and slipping in his thumb. You instinctively started to suck on it, taking it further into your mouth, your tongue curling over the thick leather. Salt danced over your tongue, the taste of his gloves filling your mouth.

“Ah so you can obey my orders. You’re such a _slut_ for this that I didn’t have to say a word.” He hummed in approval and slipped in another finger, shoving them further into your mouth, near your throat. You gagged slightly, the noise squelching around his thick fingers. Saliva dripped down your chin and landed in long strands on your chest. Slight heat rose in your cheeks, being used like this.

Ren ripped his fingers from your mouth, leaving an alluring mixture of dripping sweat and salt on your tongue. His hands went to his belt, unhooking it with quick precision. Heart hammering in your chest, he flicked the belt off and chucked it to the side, useless. The sound of his zipper rippled through the ever silent room along with your ragged breaths and the rushing of blood in your ears. Despite the situation you were in, the thought of getting to see the Supreme Leader this way made your mouth water and fire sizzle between your thighs. You were probably soaked through your cotton panties at this point.

Ren just grinned wickedly and finished shucking down his pants and boxers, revealing his engorged and twitching cock. Your mouth fell open, willingly, and you cursed your hormones. He had you unhinged and unraveling from a simple make-out session and some finger sucking. He was huge, bigger than you could have imagined. Swallowing thickly, you couldn’t imagine taking all of him.

“Oh but you will. You will take all of me like the good little whore you are.” He growled and it dawned on you. Ren had a lightsaber, of fucking course he was Force sensitive. It never occurred to you before. You thought only Jedi could do it and they were long extinct. But the Force still existed. And that meant he could also read your mind. Poking and prodding at your innermost thoughts. Ice ran through your veins and you stared wide-eyed at him.

“Of course I can read your mind you stupid girl. That’s how I know you’ve been waiting for this. Your mind doesn’t lie.” He rumbled and shoved his hips forward, glaring with that untamed hunger in his dripping hazel eyes. The Force released from your wrists and you tentatively reached up to grip the bottom of his shaft.

It was red and angry, veins popping and straining for contact and release. Your cunt felt the same. Ren let out a shaky breath as you took him into your mouth, letting your tongue drag down his length. Bobbing back and forth, you tantalized the underside of him, stroking and sucking him deeper.

“Yes.” He breathed out, hand gripping your hair and shoving you down farther. “Such a dirty slut for this cock.”

Loud slurping sounds erupted from your mouth and heat rose in your face at the obscenity of it. But you didn’t stop. Ren started to buck his hips into you, mouth working in unison and bringing him closer. Strangled moans crashed from him and you hummed against his cock, spit slicking down your chin.

Your clit pulsed painfully and you reached one hand down to your pants to help. He snarled and that intangible thread stuck your hand behind your back, pinching the sensitive skin on your wrist.

“Don’t touch yourself. Only good girls get to cum.” He hissed and pumped his hips faster, your breath coming raggedly. Tears started to prick the edges of your eyes. He was going so deep and the girth of his cock alone made your cheeks puff and jaw ache. You tried to reposition to get more comfortable but he kept you in place.

Ren leaned forward, placing his hands on the wall, pushing himself harder into your mouth. The intensity of his thrusts slammed you back and your head was up against the wall. He fucked your mouth more erratically and you cried out. It was too much too fast. A mixture of groans and growls snuck past his clenched teeth as he neared his built up release.

“Fuck!” He roared as hot strings of cum shot into your mouth, coating your tongue and slipping down your throat. Salt and tang filled your senses and you swallowed every drop, sucking the last bits off his tip. He breathed your name and sweat trickled down his temples, thick hair sticking messily to his face.

Stuffing himself back into his pants, he looked at you through thick lashes, regarding your probably pitiful state. Hair mussed, reddened cheeks, breasts exposed, and chin dripping with sweat and saliva. Breathing heavily, your clit was aching for stimulation, practically keeping time with your heartbeat. It screamed for release and you wanted him to fix it.

“Get out.” Ren grumbled finally after a few seconds of heated staring.

“What the fuck?” You practically cried, desperation entering your strained voice. It felt hoarse and you were strung out from taking his entire length. But he couldn’t make you leave after not getting your release, that’s not how this works.

“Yes it does. If you obey me quicker in the future maybe you’ll be rewarded. But today is not that day.” He grunted, still watching you, completely unfazed by leaving you pent up and unsatisfied. “Now, get out. Or do you want the General to find you in such an incriminating position?”

Your limbs felt heavy as you inched up the wall, retrieving your bra and uniformed shirt. Ren’s eyes never left you, his raking gaze making you feel exposed and dirty. You smoothed down your hair and situated the all too tight uniform, trying to keep from stumbling. Cunt and clit absolutely throbbing, you walked towards the door. You could feel his scorching gaze trailing after you, but you didn’t give him a second glance.

You needed a cold shower. And maybe some psychological help.


	5. Is This How it’s Supposed to Feel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Supreme Leader left you unsatisfied and washed up. But he refuses to leave your mind, what are you going to do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reads and kudos!! I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Unfortunately no smut this chapter but it is coming (pun intended) soon.
> 
> Love y’all and enjoy! <3

The next morning was terrible. Actually terrible couldn’t even describe it. You tried multiple times to get yourself off, rubbing and stroking until you were practically raw. You couldn’t cum even once. That unsatisfied ache just kept growing and Ren’s voice mocked you in the back of your head. It was torture.

He was the only one that could bring you to release and you were _not_ going to go beg for it. He would never let you live it down. You were foolish, yes, but not completely unhinged. Not yet anyways. But still, your heart raced thinking about kneeling in front of him again.

To hear those stifled moans, your name fumbling through his lips. To feel his hands, hot on your body, tracing lines and curving over your hips. You wanted him to grip you, to feel his whole body line up with yours, flush and feverish. His bite marks didn’t help the situation either, a constant reminder of how _good_ it had felt.

You craved him more and more as the days drug on; your daily tasks seemed to linger, draining your energy. Jamie had noticed something was different but he didn’t mention anything. He obviously didn’t want to pry and open up the festering wound that was growing inside you. Every time you even thought of him, your abdomen would warm up, as fiery as the air that surrounded him.

He was hot to the touch. Blazing. Combustible. Out of control. _Dangerous_. And you wanted him to burn you to the core.

The lust you felt was almost too much at times and nothing could even come to satiating your need, definitely not your own boring fingers. Something always dragged you back, just when you got to the precipice of your release— and then it was gone.

“Okay, you’ve been sulking for like three days. What’s up?” Jamie finally broke the unsteady silence as you walked to your assignment, exasperation clear in his voice. You rolled your eyes and shuffled your feet. He wouldn’t understand that you were going mental over the Supreme Leader’s ability to make you fall apart at his mere touch. The fact that he made you feel _alive_ for the first time in your life scared you.

“It’s nothing. I’m just not feeling myself lately. I can’t explain it.” You mumbled, not even committing to the lie. You knew what the problem was, but you weren’t going to confide in him. Not about this. You were pretty sure you’d get courtmartialed— or killed. Either would be valid in this system.

Jamie didn’t look convinced and continued to stare at you, like he was trying to rip the thoughts from your brain. He didn’t have that ability and you were glad he didn’t. Sometimes you would curse Ren out loudly in your brain just to make him aware how much you hated how he had left you. Nothing had come from it yet and you were pretty sure he had forgotten about you. Your existence not important, a mere number to him.

You were surprised that he’d even known your name. But how he had moaned it made that heat flood to your cheeks and a similar flood from the apex of your thighs.

You and Jamie were needed at a specific control center in sector 200; multiple Ties were down after a mishap with the Resistance troops. The stench of carbon scoring hit your nose immediately entering the large hangar; a light haze billowing from multiple ion cannons positioned on the underside of the fighters. You and Jamie got to work modifying the coils and wires, rerouting power, and securing loose ends.

You knew at the end of this rotation, your internship of sorts with Jamie would end and you would be assigned your own section of the main control center. It could be within his section or on a totally separate area of the _Steadfast_. A small pang hit your heart at the thought of not seeing him everyday; he had become a good friend and casual partner during the long, pain in the butt hours. His easy smile and relaxed demeanor kept your sharp tongue in line and maintained your sometimes problematic mood swings. It was nice. Someone that kept you grounded, and wanted.

A real friend for once.

“We just need to finish setting up this system override in case something shuts down when they’re out there. So go ahead and take that coil and wrap it around the main compressor.” He instructed, leaning over your shoulder to make sure you were rerouting the correct wire. “Okay, now that blue wire there should be connected to the end cap of that coil.”

Biting your lip, you secured the coil and wire, a little sting zipping through your finger from the electricity. You smiled as the main control panel fired up and lit up with new life. Jamie placed a hand on your shoulder and grinned down at you, those little creases appearing at the edges of his eyes. Laugh lines.

Simple but they showed that he smiled often. Something you wished was clear on your face. Instead you had a small birthmark on your forehead and frown lines. From years of assisting your parents dealings and unusual trade partners. You’d had to grow up quickly. Your teenage years rushed and spent working, constantly. No time for experiencing much besides how to hustle certain clientele or balancing a tight budget with four siblings clambering for the last slice of bread in the pantry. You thought about them sometimes. How your family was handling your absence. Probably still searching out the Resistance and sending them the weapons they needed. Meagerly earning credits; serving a lost cause.

Your siblings were young, the eldest only 11. He wouldn’t be able to help much so you knew your parents were the sole suppliers for the household. That little ache in your core ate away sometimes but you shoved it down. They meant nothing to you anymore.

Right?

“Hey, you’re lost in thought again. You’ve got that crazy look on your face.” Jamie spoke up, making you jump a little. You really were distant there for a bit. Slapping on a grin, you rose from your slouched position underneath the belly of the control panels.

His eyebrows were knitted together but you shot him a reassuring glance. “I’m fine. Just wondering about what section of the Destroyer I might be put in. I hope its at least near yours. I’m gonna miss our witty banter.” You grinned and let him help you up, your joints creaking.

“Hmm I don’t know. Some quiet would be nice.” He said in mock thoughtfulness, you just chuckled and punched his arm. You were going to miss this. The simple conversations and playful antics.

The main hangar wasn’t bustling but a few pilots rushed by with urgency and the two of you glanced around, confused by the sudden shift in attitudes. Stony looks crossed over their faces and a spark of something else entered their eyes.

Then a headache rocked you backwards. Your vision blurred and head spun. Jamie had grabbed your arm and held you upright, your knees knocking. The pressure was deafening and your brain felt like it was exploding. And then just as quickly as it had come, it ceased. Eyes refocusing, you looked to Jamie’s searching gaze, bright and concerned.

“Sorry, migraine all of a sudden. I think I need to eat something.” You waved a dismissive hand and regained the strength in your legs. You knew that was a lie. _He_ was searching your thoughts. Then the footsteps came. Those black boots slammed against the ground, making the large linoleum tiles quake.

The sound of reverberating metal and loose studs echoed through the hangar as he approached. The remaining pilots exited from their Ties and pushed past, towards the empty corridors, leading to freedom. And away from the monster entering the main bay. You and Jamie were still standing on the ramp leading into the belly of the fighter. You had never seen him move so quickly— but he was off the ramp and onto the floor as soon as the Supreme Leader entered the hangar.

You followed and stood next to him, awaiting the presence you’d been agonizing over for the past three days. Jamie’s face had gone pale, his fingers fidgeting behind his back, muscles straining underneath his uniform.

“Calm down. It’ll be okay.” You whispered, trying to console him. But your hands were sweating too. That familiar tingle at the base of your spine sparked to life and you inhaled sharply, trying to keep your thoughts clear. He probably already knew how you’d been feeling; he had been rooting around in there, his presence smashing your brain to bits.

The Supreme Leader wasn’t wearing his helmet today, those dark strands loose and flowing around the base of his neck. They tickled the fabric that hung from his shoulders and swept across the floor. The tower of black clothing approached you and Jamie, his eyes and face conveying nothing.

“S-Supreme Leader, what an honor. Is there anything we can do for you?” Jamie spoke up, voice betraying his nerves. You side-eyed him; sweat trickled down his temple. He was _scared_. You had never seen Jamie scared before. It was strange; everyone here was used to Ren making his rounds and checking to make sure things were in tip top shape. Granted, he had never met the Supreme Leader before, but still. _Why are you so nervous?_

“Just surveying the Ties for any weaknesses. We can’t have our forces missing shots or being out of commission, can we?” Ren grumbled, standing regally in front of both of you, eyes forward. He seemed bored, like he would rather be anywhere else. He probably had other lives to ruin.

For a split second his eyes sliced towards yours, pinning you down with just a glance. You inhaled sharply but kept your body still, willing your clit to stop its incessant throbbing. _Stupid, horny brain. Get a grip._

“No sir. We just finished rerouting all the main power and fixing slight errors in the navigational systems.” You spoke up confidently, forcing fake power into your voice, hoping it sounded the least bit convincing. It wasn’t. Ren canted his head to you, letting you get a good look at his face.

His sharp nose jutted slightly upwards, you never noticed that before. Those little moles scattered all the way down to his neck, along his cheekbones and above his brow. You wondered if he had them all over his body. His hands were still encased in leather and you wanted to know if they were calloused underneath, or soft, unlike the rest of his hard body.

He was built of stone, everything sharp, protruding here and there. Cloaked in black, hiding his muscles but you knew they were there. The fabric was always pulled taut, especially across his chest and arms.

This man was a Jedi killer, he took countless lives; and here you were gazing at him like a lovesick fool. But he was a silent mystery. You’d never met someone who could captivate with a sliding glance, but he did. He confused and intimidated you, but in the best way. You wanted to know what horrors had made him the way he was.

Why he burned down planets, razing them to dust without so much as a second glance. Why he slaughtered his old mentor and took the throne. You wanted to see just a glimmer of vulnerability in his eyes besides cold solidity; never succumbing to weakness.

You wanted to know why he had kissed you that way.

Ren kept his gaze trained on you, that mixture of hot and cold fire brimming; a look forged in obsidian. You felt Jamie stiffen next to you, his fear prickling like the hackles of an animal’s.

“Good. I see you are up to date on all of your reports. Make sure it stays that way.” He rumbled, the richness of his voice sending goosebumps rising at the nape of your neck. His eyes finally ripped away, but that flush on your face stayed. It would for the rest of the day.

His presence never seemed to leave. It was constantly there; almost like a shadow, whispering in your ear. Ren nodded once and spun on his heel, stalking off towards the corridor that went to his quarters— your joint sector. The air in the hangar finally returned and Jamie let out a huffy breath, chuckling nervously.

“That was terrifying. We didn’t even do anything wrong but I felt like I was in trouble for something.” He mumbled, still trying to shake off the feeling Ren’s presence left. You nodded, tight lipped. You were in trouble. A fuck ton of it. All because you couldn’t stop thinking about Kylo Fucking Ren.   



	6. Don’t Walk Away From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You managed to keep Kylo Ren out of your thoughts and maybe your anger wasn’t completely unwarranted. But it might make you end up in an interesting situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and reads!  
> Here’s another smutty chapter, sorry for taking so long with this one, school hasn’t gotten heavy but I will try to update more frequently.
> 
> This is also a long chapter so enjoy my loves!! <3

You applauded your iron wrought stubbornness. For two whole days you refused to jerk off thinking about Kylo Ren’s stupid face. Sure you might have thought about those large fingers sliding against your clit instead of your own but that didn’t count. After another underwhelming session after work, you drug yourself to your small shower.

It was perched at the edge of your quarters, surrounded by cold black tiles. Just like everything else on the ship. Except Ren’s quarters from what you remembered seeing through fluttered eyelashes. It was situated with white walls and fixtures instead of the standard obsidians and grays. That was jarring— you actually imagined he lived at the bottom of the ship, a cave devoid of any possessions, water dripping from the rafters. It was a hilarious thought and you snickered imagining him huddled in the middle of the room like a loth-bat in hibernation, his cape fluttering like wings. In all honesty, thinking he slept at all confused you. He constantly sported bags under his eyes, large enough to drag down his features. But that never stopped his beauty from striking you down a few pegs.

The steam from the shower startled you from your thoughts and you stepped in, the stinging water easing your back muscles. Sighing, you lathered up and relished in the flow of water down your face. The heat felt familiar— suffocating and enticing, but his warmth held undertones of bliss. Making your nerves sing with want.

_A ravenous need._

The constant drone of falling water lulled you and your thoughts traveled back to Ren. You needed to get out of your own head. It would only drive you back to him and this time you’d end up broken and kneeling in front of him without a second thought. Which wouldn’t entirely be a bad thing. But still your stomach roiled with anger— he’d demanded you leave. Not even counting the fact that you were on the brink of needing to cum, but he had brought up the idea of Hux finding you in such an incriminating situation. Heat flushed down the back of neck. And it wasn’t from the scorching shower.

He had humiliated you. So why did you want to see him again? _What the hell is wrong with you?_ You didn’t know how long you were in the shower for, but if your reddened and angry skin was any indication.

But your mind was made up. Kylo Ren wasn’t getting out of this situation easily.

Being close to his quarters had both good and bad qualities. One— it didn’t take long to get there and your anger was still bubbling, which was perfect. However on the other hand— you were not fully prepared and the thought of _actually_ cursing out the Supreme Leader scared you just a little. He was intimidating but also completely infuriating. But then again, he made you feel like you’d never felt before. You wanted him. It was conflicting; an internal war, complete with fires and a mental massacre. You’d never been talked to or reprimanded in such a way that made your cheeks heat or stomach drop.

Sure— you’d been scolded and yelled at by your parents, till they were practically blue in the face, but this was different. The harshness of his whispers, the connotation his words held. The overall mystery and danger behind his voice. He was taunting you, testing to see what’d you do. This was the probably the outcome he would come to expect— arriving at his doorstep. But you weren’t going to beg, not in a million years.

The door loomed in front of you and you realized you’d been standing solid for a few minutes, just thinking. Shaking your head and mentally repeating your demands, you knocked lightly. It sounded so foolish to knock on the Supreme Leader’s door, but you weren’t just going to walk right in. You weren’t even sure if your personal code would permit you inside. The highest authority you could realistically visit was General Hux— and it was his office.

A few tense seconds went by, just shuffling your feet and trying to keep your mind clear. Never knew when he would pop in there.

He was wearing his helmet, cloaked and ready as ever. Those massive shoulders blocked the door’s entrance and you craned your neck slightly to look into the void of his visor. Even without seeing his face, you knew he was sporting that signature cold look. Or a scowl.

“Is this going to become an everyday occurrence?” He asked, cocking his head slightly to the side. Assessing the situation before him. You stiffened your shoulders and tried to keep yourself firm, you couldn’t break down in front of him.

“No. But I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day.” You gritted your teeth and a small noise escaped from the synthesized helmet. He _chuckled_. It was almost imperceptible but you heard it.

Your blood boiled. “And what happened the other day praytell?” He sneered and you so wanted to slap his stupid face but this was what he did. He tested you and wanted to put you back in your place. He needed to be in control. But you were going to be the one holding all the power today.

“You know what you did. How you left me.” You said harshly, trying to keep your voice down and scanned the hallways discreetly. This would be the perfect time an officer would appear; right as you were about to curse out the fucking Supreme Leader for not letting you cum.

“Your thoughts are distracting me from the conversation. I told you before. Only good girls get to cum.” His words made a heat spread across your face like a wildfire. He was talking so freely, and out in the open. It made your skin prickle with shame. But still a thrill rushed up your spine. He didn’t care what happened and it excited you.

Shifting slightly, you tried to keep your thighs from brushing. “That’s my exact point. Who are you to tell me how I can or can’t behave? Just because you’re the Supreme Leader or whatever doesn’t make you owner of my body. And when I can uh— cum or not.” You stuttered slightly, throat thickening. Tension was building and it made your heart thump harder, practically pounding against your ribcage.

Two strides and he was inches from you, that scorching air returning, back against the hallway’s wall. You sucked in a breath and if you exhaled hard enough, your chests would touch. You wanted desperately to reach out and feel the taut muscles on his chest, the cords running along his arms.

To know that he was more than just black fabric and rough touches. It was a long shot but you craved for him.

“I think you’re mistaken. You do belong to me. _All of you_. I’ve heard your thoughts. Despite your better judgement, you liked what you felt before.” His voice dripping with derision, making your head spin and lower abdomen flutter. Those goosebumps rose along your arms despite the heat spilling off him.

“I-I don’t know what you mean. I hate you. And I don’t want that again. I want you to treat me like an actual fucking human being. Not your plaything.” You seethed, practically spitting the words at his feet. Leather rubbed together as he clenched and unclenched his fingers, probably wanting to choke you out again. But he remained impassive. No sudden movements. But then you felt it.

A slight buzzing energy caressed your stomach. An invisible tendril stroking the soft skin beneath your uniform. You gasped and felt it creep lower, towards the dripping center of your inner thighs. Long languid circles drew around your clit, eliciting small groans from your mouth.

Of course this fucker could use the Force to make you crumble in his presence. His breathing increased, chest rising and falling almost in succession with your ragged heartbeat. Small grunts crept from underneath his mask and floated to your ears, making those butterflies return to the pit of your stomach. _Oh god, this is not going to end up well._

A sudden flick on your clit made you yelp in pleasure and a gloved hand smothered your mouth suddenly. Two of his thick fingers slipped between your lips and that familiar leather taste filled your mouth, making it water even more.

“Shh. Don’t want anyone to know about what a filthy little whore you are, right?” He growled lowly, keep his voice barely above a baritone whisper. Your heart hammered almost painfully and sweat started to gather on the back of your neck. That blissful rubbing was still circling around your center, slicking between your folds and paying extra attention to your under-stimulated clit.

Its throbbing matched your heartbeat and you moaned against Ren’s fingers, the black leather catching the noise, smothering it to the back of your throat. If you weren’t being pressed against the wall, you were sure your knees would buckle. Slight tremors ran through your legs as you encroached that breaking point. You hadn’t been even close to coming for almost a week. Your threshold was weak. Even the littlest stimulation from him would send you crashing over the edge.

Those little buzzing whispers started to rub faster, running around your lips and catching your nub with a tight squeeze. Choking on his fingers, you cried out. You were so close. Without realizing it, you grabbed one of his arms. Ren tensed up but didn’t pull away, his hand twitching as he manipulated the Force. That heat built up in your abdomen and you threw your head back, hips snapping to meet the invisible force for more. Just as you were about to cum, the stroking ripped away, leaving you dangling. _Again_.

You screamed around his fingers and he pushed them farther into your mouth, keeping you from alerting every officer down the hall that Kylo Fucking Ren had just denied you another orgasm. That delicious feeling receded and your clit throbbed agonizingly, yearning for his touch again. You felt like you’d just run twenty miles, your muscles tense and sweat dripping down your temple. And all for nothing.

“Shut your mouth. You still haven’t proved your obedience to me yet girl.” Ren hissed, synthesizer shadowing his voice but you knew he was hissing the words at you. You knew he was pleased. The erection you felt pressed against your thigh was indication enough.

Panting, you spit on his helmet. “You’re a fucking dick.” You scowled, pushing every last bit of hatred into the words. Though you weren’t sure what you were thinking and the boiling blood in your veins was soon replaced with ice. You’d just gone and done it now.

His grip was a vice as he whipped you around, stumbling into his quarters. The door whooshed shut behind him as he marched you to the edge of the stark white room. You noticed stairs to the left and wondered where they led to but mostly focused on the towering psychopath who you’d just spit on.

Nothing was gentle about his touch as he shoved you against the nearest sloping wall. Various buttons and small switches adorned the surface and they bit into your back as he held you firmly. The Force returned and he summoned it around your legs and arms, pinning you in place.

  
“So do all you Jedi use the Force for exciting endeavors such as this?” You snarked, letting every ounce of sarcasm you held seep into your words. Ren tore his helmet off, the hissing sound bouncing off the walls. Those scorching eyes found yours and the previous bravado you felt disintegrated almost immediately. He looked _terrifying_. Formidable and beyond enraged. Of course he was.

You fucking spit in his face.

Snarling he tightened the grip on your wrists, pinching the skin and letting the cold of the metal wall press into you. “I’m not a Jedi. I’m the Jedi killer.” He said darkly, eyes never leaving you.

You sucked in a shaky breath and a burst of anxiety spread through your body. Bile rose in your throat. This man really was a killer. You’d feigned the idea before when you were sucking him off but now it was abundantly clear. You’d pissed him off more than before and he really could kill you without hesitation. There was no one to stop him.

“Well I’m no Jedi either. No need to kill me.” You said indignantly, hoping it would buy you a few more minutes. Scanning the room for anything of use for defense despite being invisibly chained to the wall, your eyes settled on a mangled piece of metal. It was laying on a nearby white slab, a sort of table. _What is that? Why would he randomly keep a piece of metal in his quarters?_

“None of your business. And I’m not going to kill you.” Ren said lowly and you looked to his face. A vein in his neck pulsated and his hands were balled fists by his sides. You exhaled but the anxiety didn’t leave. You were still stuck. He wanted something from you.

“Why would I kill my new pet?” He said tilting his head to the side, watching your reaction. Your limbs felt cold and useless as you just stared, slack jawed.

  
“Excuse me? Your what? I think I misheard you.” You stuttered and really hope he was joking. A sick, cosmic joke. Ren shook his head and stepped closer, pacing in front you, cape flowing around your ankles. No matter how many times he stood near you, that heat and feeling would always be a surprise. And it would always take your breath away. Making your lungs and insides burn.

“I don’t joke. You should know that by now. I’ve told you already, I want your obedience. Unless your ears don’t work of course.” He snipped, eyeing you as he stalked back and forth, each step reverberating and sending tremors up your legs. You didn’t know what to make of your current situation. Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order wanted you to obey him. _Is this real life?_

The main question of why kept repeating in your head and no answer came to you. He was obviously unhinged and needed a release. You were just the closest one to the door.

“Your thoughts are racing. Do you ever stop thinking?” Ren muttered, rubbing the space between his eyes, seemingly annoyed.

“I’m sorry for my thoughts giving you a headache. But come on, you literally just asked me to be your little slave. And you expect me to just go with it willingly. What kind of person do you think I am?” You half-shouted, exasperated. He really was insane.

He whipped his head towards you, eyes glowering and hair hanging delicately across his features. “Because I am your superior. And I can make your life a living hell if I so choose.” He snarled, stepping closer and indicating his statement with a squeeze to your wrists.

You winced but maintained eye contact, trying to remain calm. That tiny burst of lust emanated from your core, reminding you of your gross desires. Even when he was basically saying that he could ruin your entire livelihood, you couldn’t help but want to do what he said. You wanted to know what he held in store for you. What he could offer you. You inhaled sharply as he stepped into your space, crowding your every sense with his warmth and overwhelming presence.

“Surrender.” His breath tickled the wisps of hair at the base of your neck, sending goosebumps stiffening in his wake. All it took was a slight nod and his entire body was on you, knocking the rest of the air out of your lungs.

Slinging your neck back, his plush lips sucked hard on your skin, popping bruises on the pale flesh. Your hands were still pinned but you knew he wouldn’t let you touch you if they were free. His hands grabbed your hips roughly, pressing you even further into the wall. One of his hands reached around to your backside, palming your ass. You groaned as he continued to assault your neck with open mouthed kisses, sloping his lips over your pulsating veins.

His broad nose was nudged underneath your jaw, getting better angles to suck and bite, painting a black and blue picture along your skin. That heartbeat returned to your clit and the throbbing increased as his erection prodded between your thighs. His lips left your neck with a slick sound as he backed up suddenly. The Force receded and the pain around your wrists ceased. You slumped slightly with nothing holding you up and your knees close to buckling.

You looked up to Ren’s face, feeling his spit slide down your neck and beneath your uniform’s collar. His lips were swollen and his pupils were blown wide with overwhelming lust. “Get on all fours.” He commanded, watching you fiercely.

Your mouth went dry but you knew he wasn’t kidding. And he wasn’t going to be patient about it either. You slid down the wall and tentatively put your hands and knees on the ground, feeling the slight tremor of the ship run up your arms. Sweat pricked the back of your neck along with an embarrassing heat.

“Crawl to the table.” He ordered, eyes watching you and you could feel the tension between the two of you. It was electric and it made your skin feel like it was buzzing. Slight shame followed you as you made your way across to the white slab-like table. Those large boots slammed behind you and large hands lifted you off the floor, jamming your hips between the table and Ren’s large body. Yelping, he shoved your chest roughly onto the cold slab, feeling the frigid surface through your clothes.

With one swift motion he dragged your pants down to your ankles, leaving the back of your thighs exposed. All that was left was your underwear, flimsy and half soaked from your earlier encounter and denied orgasm. He palmed your ass again, leather rubbing against supple skin, separating your legs farther.

You heard his zipper being pulled down and you sucked in a breath. You remembered his size and anxiety gnawed at your gut along with that growing spark of desire. His hand came down on your neck, shoving your face down onto the table, cold seeping into your burning cheeks. One rip and your panties were torn off, crumpling to the floor in a useless heap.

Those were one of your nicest pairs too.

His cock twitched painfully at the center of your opening and you gasped slightly. Shifting your hips you wanted to rut your hips to meet him but he kept you in place firmly.

A chuckle rumbled from his chest. “Impatient aren’t we?” He taunted and you whimpered a little, surprised by your own neediness. You really were a crumbling mess.

With a sudden snap of his hips, his thick cock slid between your wet folds, the slicking sound sending shame running through your cheeks. You moaned through your teeth as you bit down on you lip, trying to keep the strangled cries from erupting. He was _huge_. Filling out your insides as he pushed in further with each thrust. Your hips and lower back rocked into the table, and you knew bruises would be prominent in the morning. His grunts and groans sent your clit into another throbbing fit and you longed for some pressure to relieve it.

His hips snapped into your backside and you were crushed under his weight as his cock kept stretching your insides, slickness seeping around his length. You almost bit down on your knuckle to stifle your moans but he willed your hand away.

Never losing his pace and deepening his thrusts, he hissed in your ear. “I want to hear you. I want everyone to know how you fall apart for my cock.”

Just as he said that, a sudden jerk of his body and he hit that sweet spot deep within your core and you screamed with pleasure. He was panting now, increasing his speed and depth, going farther than anyone you’d ever been with. You cheek scraped against the table and spit dripped from your open mouth as he fucked you relentlessly.

Your limbs felt weak and useless, numbness entering your knees and you were grateful for his gigantic body keeping you somewhat upright. That explosion of warmth entered your core and you knew you were close, but your clit screamed for attention.

“Not today pet.” Ren grunted and you let out a string of stuttering curses as you neared the edge of your threshold. A final snap of his hips and that ecstatic feeling overwhelmed you, sending your hands and legs into a shaking fit. Your nerves buzzed and sung with a long awaited release.

He soon followed and panted your name as he shot hot streams of cum deep into you. He continued to thrust as you both came down from your orgasms. Your muscles were tense and aching, along with your painful clit, still wanting attention. But you knew you weren’t going to get it.

Your clothes were wrinkled where Ren had fisted the fabric as he was pushing you against the table and you were definitely going to need them ironed.

“I’ll take care of that. But you need to clean up and leave.” He said suddenly as he pulled out of you, the slicking sounds of your combined cum making your cheeks heat up even more.

You stood up shakily, reaching down to slide your pants over your trembling legs and trying to keep his cum from leaking out. You would have to go without underwear until you got back to your quarters. Turning around you noticed Ren was already back to normal, no worse than wear.

The only indication was his matted hair, sticking to his face messily and the reddened tint to his cheeks, dotted with those little moles. Straightening your uniform and trying to look the least bit professional, you wanted to ask what happens now but he simply turned his back to you.

He wasn’t going to engage anymore and you shuffled towards the door, trying to understand what the hell just happened. And what your future was going to look like.


End file.
